Mighty Mouse 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Crash Bandicoot 1" franchise. Cast *Mighty Mouse as Crash Bandicoot *Pearl Pureheart as Tawna Bandicoot *Minion as Aku Aku *Leonard as Papu Papu *Bupkus as Koala Kong *Joey as Pinstripe Potoroo *Marky as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Oil Can Harry as Dr. Neo Cortex *and more Movie Used *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) Gallery Voice Cast (English) *Mighty Mouse - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Pearl Pureheart - Microsoft Mary *Minion - Radar Overseer Guy *Leonard - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Bupkus - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Joey - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Marky - Robosoft 3 (+10) *Oil Can Harry - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Narrator - Mike in Stadium *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Mighty Mouse - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Pearl Pureheart - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Minion - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Leonard - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Bupkus - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Joey - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Marky - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Oil Can Harry - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *01 - naughty dog logo *02 - opening movie *03 - mapMB *04 - n. sanity beach (near beach) *05 - n. sanity beach *06 - n. sanity beach (interior) *07 - invincible aku aku *08 - stage cleared *09 - jungle rollers, rolling stones *10 - bonus round (tawna) *11 - the great gate, native fortress *12 - boulders, boulder dash *13 - upstream, up the creek *14 - papu papu *15 - bonus round (n. brio) *16 - hog wild, whole hog *17 - ripper roo *18 - the lost city, sunset vista *19 - temple ruins *20 - bonus round (cortex) *21 - road to nowhere, the high road *22 - koala kong *23 - heavy machinery *24 - cortex power *25 - generator room *26 - toxic waste *27 - pinstripe *28 - slippery climb *29 - lights out, jaws of darkness, fumbling in the dark *30 - nitrus brio *31 - the lab *32 - the great hall, alternate ending theme *33 - dr. neo cortex Boss Battles (Sound Effects) (Mighty Mouse vs Leonard) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav (reverse) *rifle.wav *blaster.wav *saberout.wav (Mighty Mouse vs Ed) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saber.wav *saberswg.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) *rifle.wav *blaster.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav (Mighty Mouse vs Bupkus) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *saberout.wav *saber.wav *saberswg.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) (Theodore Tugboat vs Joey) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *wlkrshrt2.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saber.wav *saberswg.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav (Theodore Tugboat vs Marky) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) (Theodore Tugboat vs Oil Can Harry) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *wlkrshrt2.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Boss Battles (Soundtrack) (Mighty Mouse vs Leonard) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *14 - papu papu (Mighty Mouse vs Ed) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *17 - ripper roo (Mighty Mouse vs Bupkus) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *22 - koala kong (Mighty Mouse vs Joey) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *27 - pinstripe (Mighty Mouse vs Marky) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *30 - nitrus brio (Mighty Mouse vs Oil Can Harry) (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/crash-bandicoot-1-psx-gamerip-) *33 - dr. neo cortex Trivia *Mighty Mouse will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Leonard will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ed will be carrying four lightsabers like two blue lightsabers and two green lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bupkus will be carrying two red lightsabers, that will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Joey will be carrying a yellow lightsaber and a black double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Marky will be carrying a red double-bladed saber, that will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oil Can Harry will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming